Living on
by antarcticlover784
Summary: Rating is for language, light sexual themes(I didn't mean to!), bloody bloodness and violence. Hope you like it!
1. Rebirth of Memories

HELLO PEOPLE!

SO this is my first fanfic…. I hopez you love it!  
I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own the XANA warriors (those belong to a friend ). I own Maya.

Everything hurt. I clutch the wound on my side, feeling the warmth of my own blood as it coated my hand, only to be washed away by the downpour. Looking up, I see the school at last looming before me. But before I could reach the gates, my vision blurred, and everything went black.

~WILLIAM'S POV~

I walk out of the dull academy, bored with the bleak walls and constant arguing. I walk out into the field and-

I'm drenched in rain. _Great_, I think to myself, _it's raining._ I groan. I hate being wet. Your clothes stick to your skin, and…

I shudder, trying not to think about it. The rain outside is more interesting than the rain inside, seeing as the roof of my dorm building leaked. "They really need to fix that," I mutter, sitting down onto the muddy ground and staring blankly out at the people rushing to and fro, trying to get out of the rain. I find my thoughts drifting to someone I thought I had forgotten a long time ago.

"Maya…" Just saying her name brings the same pain I felt on the day she left resurface. I clutch my chest, biting my lip to try to get my mind off of her. She had been killed in a XANA attack two years ago. Murdered by my clone. Murdered by _me_. I close my eyes, trying to hold back tears. I hadn't even said goodbye to her…

I open my eyes, and see a girl staggering near the front gate-which was closed and locked-clutching her left side tightly. I stand and blink at her confusedly. _She looks….. like…_

Before I can finish my sentence, she coughs violently and collapses to the ground.

~ODD'S POV~

I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for lunch to happen, when I see William running towards the main building in an all-out panic. I stand and walk over to the door, listening to the muffled cries of the black-haired boy as he talks to Jim-the gym coach. The larger man's eyes widened and he barked something at the smaller, which nodded and ran off in the direction he came, Jim close behind.

"What in the world?" I swing open the door, following them curiously. I've never seen William look so…. So panicked… except…. Around my sister…

~WILLIAM'S POV~

I run back to the front gate, Jim on my tail, thankfully. I slam into the iron bars, unfocused, toppling backwards. Jim ignored me and unlocked the metal door, pulling it open. I stand and run out before he's let go of the handle.

I see the girl is still there. I was right to panic; she has a pretty deep wound in her side. Blood is running out of it like a flooded river, mixing with the puddles of growing rainwater scattered here and there. "Hey, are you-" I stop, staring at her. She looks EXACTLY like Maya… Her hair colour, the even tone of her skin, the fact that her right ear is placed just ever so slightly above her left, all of it. It was exact.

Jim runs past me and gently lifts the girl and starts to carry her inside. "Dunbar," he calls to me, "Go and alert anyone in the infirmary to call an ambulance. Understood?"

I nod and run past him, reaching the infirmary in practically no time at all. I do as I've been told, but I can't get that girl out of my head. Maya's dead. How can that be her? I clutch my head tightly and whimper as the events of that horrible day came flooding back to me.

FLASHBACK~

_I smile at the girl asleep on my shoulder, breathing so softly and for once looking at peace. Poor Maya, she works so hard trying to keep up with her school work, XANA, _and_ her health…_

_II feel her forehead again. Nope, her fever hasn't gone. In fact, it's gotten higher. I sigh. "Maya, Maya, Maya… What am I to do with you?" I plant a kiss on her head, making her cuddle into me more. I like it when she does that, seeing as I'm hopelessly in love with her. I smile again and stare leisurely out the window at the scenery as it flew past._

_Suddenly everyone screams. I look up as the bus flies off the road and begins tumbling down the steep and rocky hillside. I instantly grab the girl and pull her to me, holding her close as I attempt to shield her from the walls while we were thrown down in the bus like dolls._

_Landing was even more terrifying than the fall. Contacting the ground so suddenly, winching as shards of glass sank into my skin. The bus driver staggers up and calls, "Is everyone alright," and was answered by a mixture of 'yes's and 'no's. I force myself up, trying to pull a large piece of glass out of my leg._

"_Ungh….." I look up as Maya sits up as well, looking around at the chaos. "What…..happened?"_

"_We drove off a cliff."_

_She smiles for a moment. I scream as the piece of glass in my thigh moves, tearing me up even more. I let go of it and look at my hands, now cut deeply from the edges of the shard. Without a word, the blond takes hold of the clear material near where it entered my leg. "M-Maya, stop! You'll-" I bite back another scream as she slowly eases the shard out of me. That's when I note the silence. Everyone was now unconscious except for us. I cry out as my leg wound is fully freed before I can bring it up, though. I grab the shredded flesh as blood floods out of it and onto the floor. "Dammit….It hurts…"_

_I feel something wet other than my blood on my wound, the gentility of it somehow easing the pain. Glancing at it, I see Maya there, her tongue taking the blood off my skin. "H-Huh? What are you…" I helplessly moan in pleasure. I'm not sure why, but her tongue feels…..nice…. Sure, I've had other girl's lick me before, in more sensitive areas, but Maya was… different…_

_My hand moves somewhere it's not supposed to be. Maya's eyes widen and she leaps back, shaking slightly, before I realize what I did. I screwed up. "M-Maya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Honest!"_

_She looks away, clutching her chest. "I-I know….." she mutters softly, trying to calm me down._

_She looks at me, and her expression changes to one of pure terror. She leapt out and took my wrist, flinging me into the wall as a laser of sorts is fired and hits her side. My clone entered the room. What was said, I can't make it out. But before my senses fade, I manage to see the other me pulling his blade out of the girl's back._

~end flashback~

"She can't be Maya…. Maya's dead… I saw her die…." There's no way that's Maya Della Robbia. Absolutly no way.


	2. A Shocking Discovery

~TIME CHANGE; TWO DAYS LATER~

~STILL WILLIAM'S POV~

I groan as I lift my head up off my arms, looking around confusedly. Where am I? Then I remembered the previous night. I had come to see if the girl had woken up yet, and….

"I must've fallen asleep," I mutter, sitting up fully. I look down at the girl. She hadn't moved. She looked no different than she did last night; bandages everywhere, tubes of some unknown fluid sticking out here and there. "Jim is going to kill me when he finds out…."

Just then – as if on cue – in came Jim. He didn't look happy. "Dunbar," he yelled, scowling. "You know being off campus after seven o'clock is NOT allowed!"

I look down. "Sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, and… uh… what was I talking about?"

"How you're going to let me out of class today to find out who this girl is."

Jim nodded. "Right! Anyway, no classes for you today, find out what you can." And with that, the large man turned away and left the room. I was alone with her now.

I turn back to her, looking down at her pale face, her eyes still closed. _Her eye lashes are so long…_ I bite my lip, holding myself back. I tear my gaze away from her. I can't kiss someone I just met! I haven't even met her properly! How could I-

"W-Will…iam….?"

~YUMI'S POV~

I look over at the empty seat across the room. Once again, William must be skipping class… He had been acting different lately, though. Like he was hiding something from us (us being me, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie), but I can't figure out what it is.

My phone vibrates quietly. I pull it out and glance down at the text message.

_Something weird's going on._

_Might be XANA. Meet at_

_factory during sixth period._

_Jeremie_

I nod. Sixth period was next. I'd get to skip chemistry.

~WILLIAM'S POV~

I perk up at the soft voice as it said my name. I look at the girl again. Her eyes were open, her dull, empty ocean orbs meeting my own brown ones. I stare.

She speaks again. "Are….you…. William…?" I nod. She smiles. "R-Remember… me…?"

My eyes widen. I don't know this girl, and yet she's asking me if I know who she is. I shake my head. "No. I don't even know who you are."

Her smile faded, a hurt look plastered onto her face. "You…don't…?" I shake my head again. She reaches out and places her hand on my cheek gently. "I'm….. Maya…. remember…?"

My mouth falls open. This girl had looked exactly like Maya, but… I figured that my eyes were playing a trick on me. "M…. Maya….. Della Robbia…?" She nods again. Tears begin to spill out and run down my face. "Maya…."

She wipes a single tear off my face. "Why….are you…crying…? I was….only gone…two days…" My arms begin to tremble. "D-Did I…miss something…?"

It was her… It _is_ her…. It's really Maya….. I lose control and throw my arms around her the best I could and held her tightly. "I… It was two years…" I whisper. "We all thought you were dead…"

~MAYA'S POV~

"T-Two years…?" The boy nods and hugs me tighter, but being careful as to not touch my wound. "I was….for two years…?"

"Yeah…."

He releases me, and I sit up, the pain in my side gone. "Two years… I was missing for two years…"

"Where were you," the boy asks me, concerned. All I can do is shake my head.

"I don't know…"

"You do, Maya. I can see it in your eyes." I pull the oxygen mask off my face, making William panic again. "H-Hey! What are you doing! You'll-"

I cut him off, slamming my lips onto his, shocking us both. But I don't pull away, and neither does he. I hold him close, the kiss becoming hungrier. William climbs onto the bed, allowing him to kiss me harder than before. He licks my bottom lip then, pleading for me to let him in. I'm unsure if I should, but at the same time, I was curious, so I parted my lips slightly. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. He's done this before, it's clear. But this was my first time having another person's tongue inside my mouth, dancing with my own. I moan softly into the kiss and deepen it again, pushing my muscle into his mouth now, exploring in the new territory. He moaned also, running his hands up and down my sides, eventually beginning to push them up my shirt. My eyes shoot open and I pull away from him quickly, burying my face into his chest fearfully. "N-No…. Please no…"

I breathe a silent sigh of relief as the boy pulls his hands out. "I'm sorry," he whispers, beginning to get up. "I got carried away… I'll go if you want…"

"No… It's alright. You just… startled me, that's all… Don't-" My words are cut off with a coughing fit, pain swelling in my chest. The oxygen mask is placed back onto my face and I'm pushed down gently.

"Stay down… You'll hurt yourself if you don't…" William is looking down at me with a worried look on his face.

I nod and obey him, smiling softly. _He's so sweet… He really cares about me…_

"I had better go…" He says as he stood. "Odd will be happy to know you're alive." I nod and smile again, drifting off to sleep as he left the room.


	3. The Torturous Pain

~ODD'S POV~

"Maya's WHAT!?" I stand, slamming my hands down onto the table and sending my spaghetti all over the table.

"She's alive," William replies excitedly. "AND awake! She's in the hospital down the street! I wasn't in school yesterday because I was with her!"

Yumi sighs. "So you WERE ditching… _again_."

William growls back, "YOU sound excited."

"I can't believe this," Jermie mutters. "HOW did she survive everything? William, are you SURE you told us everything?"

The boy nods. "That I can remember."

"Are you sure?"

He looks up, deep in thought. "There-" He cries out without warning, collapsing to the ground and clutching his head. All eye in the room turn to us.

"William! Are you-" The boy screams as I try to touch him. His shirt turns black with ash. "William!"

Ms. Petitijean screamed, and Jim called 911. Aelita tears the back of the screaming boy's shirts open, revealing a burn that covered his entire back. "Oh my god," she gasps. Tears now fell down William's face as the burn spread, making him cry out in pain again.

Jermie stood. "I'm gonna go check my computer." He then ran out undetected, as Jim was occupied on the phone.

He didn't come back.

~MAYA'S POV~

I blink open my eyes, vicious screams filling the cold air of my room. The nurses and doctors running around in a chaotic panic outside my door make me shudder nervously. Blood splatters on their clothes stain their white garments a deep red. A nurse screams and I hear what sounds like ripping. The voice that fallowed sent chills down my spine.

The soft, lulling voice sang in a terrifyingly sweet tone; "Ring around the rosies~ Pocket full of posies~ Ashes, ashes, she'll soon fall down~~~" I know when he says

'She'll soon fall down,' he means me. I can't believe I'm going to be killed so soon again. I wanted to see my brother first… A child appears in front of my door, smiling eerily at me. "Hello," he says. I shudder at his appearance. He was dressed in a white hospital gown-just as I was-and covered in blood. His hands were redder than anything else. "Are you Maya?"

I panic. This kid is after me. I strain to scream, but cough blood out onto my oxygen mask. He smiles and claps his small hands together. "You _are_! You're Maya! Oh, wonderful! I was beginning to think you weren't here anymore, but here you are!" He approaches me, smiling. I can now see this child wears a collar, with a pendant resembling the eye of XANA. This kid is a new warrior. A new enemy. I strain a whimper, making the child giggle. "You're scared! That's funny, Maya!"

This kid is nuts! He is now standing next to me, his hand on my chest. The boy's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh? My, you ARE unusual, just as master said! I never expected this, though!" His hands move up to my throat, digging his nails into my skin.

"G-Get… o-o-off… me…" I choke, straining to lift my hands to my neck and get him off. He giggles again. I attempt to scream again. He presses down on my neck, forcing his fingers into my flesh. I gasp in pain, but I can't cry out. It's like the child has disabled my voice. I close my eyes, and whisper "Help… me…" as the world around me began to fade. I can head the child's insane laughter, torturingly frightening. Then the pain of his nails is gone. His blurred face vanishes from my vision. I can no longer hear what's going on well, but I can tell there's a fight going on.

Another face walks into my sight, a face I think I know. It says something I can't understand, and shakes me panicked as I lose myself to the pain and allow myself to drown in the empty blackness.


End file.
